The Beginnings
by TheDarknessIsReal
Summary: What happens when Ash's eyes are opened? What happens when Ash falls in love? An interesting story is what! Watch Ash meet a new friend, fall in love, and with none other than Dawn. (This is a Pearlshipping fic if you hadn't guessed)
1. Stranger

Hello all! I welcome you to my iteration on how Ash's travels should have gone down. I hope that you bear with me through any and all mistakes, fast scenes, etc. I accept all criticism whether constructive or not. I will only cry for a little (Just kidding). I am honest and will tell you that it is likely i will lose motivation. So please wait until July 2018 where I go through a time of motivation like I did in July 2015 when i first tried this. Then in July 2016 where i first revamped the story, and now July 2017 at the time of me writing this. Let's hope one day I can come back to this message and be proud to have a completed fic with many chapters, followers, and words.

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter the gamer!

New York, U.S.A 2013

"Welcome to YSSM News! Today we are in New York City investigating missing person's reports! How exciting! There have been several reported cases of people suddenly disappearing. Today we are asking around to find out what the population feels about these unfortunate events."

As the reporter is talking, the view pans out, you can then see someone running while yelling "Get out of the way!"

He was obviously rushing, but the question is why he is in a hurry. Well, his parents force him to be at home within 45 minutes of school ending, enough time for some mischief. However, what made his challenge of getting home before the limit even harder, was the fact that he had a handheld gaming system in his hands. He was running, playing, and dodging at the same time!

As he ran, he flew past a building, it was decorated with posters of new releases. Games, and consoles were plastered all over the wall. As he was passing it, he noticed what the store was. Within seconds he ran back, deciding that it would be worth his time.

He went inside of the building, looking around, noticing a poster for 2 games. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha sapphire. He looked at the poster long and hard, something was drawing him toward it, something he couldn't explain. After staring at it for a mildly embarrassing amount of time, he decided to buy the game.

He looked around the store to find the section with the game in it. As soon as he found it, he reached out to grab it. However he abruptly stopped when he noticed something. The price! It would take all of his money to buy it! He took another look at the game, and he though about it. Conflicting thoughts had a ground war in his head. He didn't know if he should get it. He gave it one last thought, and he decided.

Lumiose, Kalos 2016

"Hey Clemont! Now remind me, why did you want to return to Lumiose again?" said Ash.

"Ash, how many times have I told you?!" Clement irritatedly replied.

"Well I'm sorry, I just never bothered to pay attention!"

"Pika" said Pikachu while face palming.

"My dad asked me to come home for some reason," Clemont replied with frustration.

"Ooh, I wish we didn't have to come back!" Screeched Bonnie.

"Don't yell Bonnie!" Clemont fired at Bonnie

"Sorry! I just hate having to do all this walking back to Lumiose,"

"Well our dad asked us to, so we have to."

We find our heroes walking through Lumiose, returning to where Clemont's father is. They had been gone for a long time, and he called them wishing to speak to them about something important. The team is walking through the streets when suddenly they see someone running, dust trailing behind them, but before they can move out of the way, he crashes into the group.

"Sorry!" yelled the frantic stranger.

"Can you watch where yo..." It was Clemont who was responding but as he spoke he looked up, surprised at who he saw. To his surprise it was his dad.

"Clemont! Bonnie!" happily said their dad.

He quickly got up and gave them a hug. He looked at them smiling, when suddenly his face changed. He had remembered something.

"Why don't we head to the house?" He hurriedly said.

"Of course," Said everyone in unison.

Clemont's House, Lumiose 2016

"So, how is everyone?" said Clemont's dad awkwardly.

"He was looking at everyone, mugs in hands, filled with coffee. They had plates with pieces of bread on the table too.

"Ash answered first, face stuffed with bread "Gwate, aye hev ay lot uv jem bajes nouh!"

Everyone sweat dropped as he spoke.

Serena quickly told Ash "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

Ash hastily swallowed and muttered a "Sorry" to her.

With that outburst over, Meyer started talking "So, I called you guys here for a reason, a lot of things have come up and. Well. You can't continue your journey,"

Ash immediately screamed "What!? Why can't I continue my journey!?"

"Meyer quickly replied to him "You misunderstood, Clemont and Bonnie can't, you two certainly can."

New York, U.S.A 2013

Of course, the mysterious person we were following, bought the game. He swiftly returned home, and surprisingly, made it on time. He dodged a bullet.

He quickly went to his room to start playing his new game. He couldn't possible wait, he quickly threw off his clothes except his underwear, hopped into bed, and started playing.

After hours and hours of intense playing and reading online, he had completed the game. He Iv bred, Ev trained his main Pokémon, his team was unstoppable. He understood the way the game was designed, he could handle anything. However he saw only 99% of the game was complete. He was determined to find what the last percent was. He got back into the grind to finish the game.

The internet proved useless to his search for his final percent. He took a long time but he found what he hadn't done by trial and error. He quickly completed it, and as he set his device down, he felt his eyes blur, he lost all feeling in his body. It wouldn't respond, and so he fell back. Everything went black and he lost all sense of reality. He was immediately filled with a knowledge he had yet to understand. Knowledge of something, someone he is destined to help. He was numb, no senses, no thoughts, nothing but a drive to help this person.

Unknown, Unknown 2013

He came to, no idea as to where he was. He looked around, it was black everywhere he looked. He closed his eyes, suddenly, he heard a voice. It resonated through out his head, he couldn't block it, he could do nothing but listen and tremble at the power carried by these words.

"Would you like another chance?"

"A chance to live in a world many dream to be a part of?"

"I can give you that chance."

"What?! What are you talking about! A chance to do what?"

"A chance to live the life millions desire!"

"What is this life you speak of?"

"The life of a Pokémon trainer,"

"Like the game I played?"

"Yes, I can make you exist in this world, you're life on Earth will be erased though. It will be as though you never existed. You have a chance to be a powerful person!"

"I can't start over, leave this place! I have family, friends, school!"

"If you so choose to accept my offer, you will receive something dreamed about by the hopeful, the brave, and the careless,"

"I don't know, what is this world?"

"The world of Pokemon! A world you thought only existed in imagination,"

"A chance to start over, make a new life for myself... I... I... accept,"

"Good, now choose your starter Pokémon They will accompany you on your journey."

"All of my life, I have dealt with putting up a front, a smile, being normal, but I love games, and I want to keep playing them. I am considered good looking, yet I never bothered to indulge in a life of girls. I never felt whole like when playing games. So please, take me to this world, so that I may live a game, and finally be able to do the many things I should have done with my life on Earth. CHARMANDER! I CHOOSE YOU!"

"With a shrieking cry he called out the name of his chosen starter once again going limp, ready to be born anew.

* * *

Thank you for reading the first Chapter of my story, The Beginnings. Like I said before, and and all criticism is accepted.


	2. Second Chance

**Here it is guys, the second chapter. I'm proud to be bringing another Chapter to the story, lets hope I keep doing it! Please read my A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

Viridian, Kanto 2016

Elegance, beauty. Things involved in contests. I always excelled at them. I always did my hair, cleaned myself up. All the things that are involved with beauty I did, but then, I suddenly couldn't. I didn't. I lost my motivation. I felt alone. Brock wasn't there, Ash wasn't there. It was just me. Soon enough though, I wasn't alone. Kenny came to me one day, wanting to join me in my journey. I thought about it for a while and decided that it would be okay. I might be able to get through life if I'm not alone.

We thought about where we should go for the next chapter in out adventure. Where the best place to have new experiences was. In the end, after a lot of brainstorming, we decided to go to Kanto for our next journey. The two of us would face the challenges there together.

I thought about how nice it would be to just tell Ash that I wanted to be with him longer. I so longed to feel the warmth of his hand through the high fives we shared. I want to talk to him, see him. In the end, I doubt he even enjoyed our time together. He probably forgot all about me. From then on, it would just be me and Kenny. Together we planned to go through Kanto and be the best Coordinators we can be.

Kenny and I both did Contests, but he never really made it past the first round. I would always help him. Give him pointers, get his Pokémon in shape. All of the basics.  
Of course, I was no master by any means, I was just far enough along to where I could help him. He never really expressed his gratitude, which always made me mad. No matter how much I did for him I went unappreciated, to him I was just eye candy.

And even though I had company. I still felt alone, the only company I ever truly felt was Piplup, and if it wasn't for him my hair would be terrible. Kenny never noticed how sad I was though. He always wanted me to cheer him up. Have fun with him! My problems were something I needed to get through myself in order to make room for his. It just... pisses me off how everything is about him!

Well, okay, calm down Dawn. Anyways, one day, he tried to make a move on me! I know right. Kenny never seems to be interested in girls, but seriously, Kenny, me, no no no. Heh, he is like a brother, us together should be considered incest. I grew up with him! We have been friends for so long, we are like family!

I tried to let him down easily, but he didn't react like I though he would. I told him "I'm sorry, but I don't like you that way. I just can't see us together." I expected him to understand. I thought he would see my point that I was too close to him to see us as an item. But I was so wrong.

When I told him how I felt, his face darkened. Something broke within him, or rather something awakened. He looked at me, and he said to me in a menacing voice "Why does that bother you?"

I didn't understand, but I knew a response that could answer any question he shot at me. "Dunno, just does," yeah, I would never do that, trying to lighten the mood here. My real answer was "I... I don't know."

But his reply scared me, that hidden part of him, it released something... horrible. "So that isn't the problem huh!? HUH! You don't care about us being childhood friends, I know, you like someone else! That's it, tell me you damn whore. You go around blowing off all the guys but as soon as I want some action you deny me my right?! WHO! Tell me who this faggot is! Tell me you SLUT, so I can beat him to a pulp. Whoever this disgusting person is, TELL ME!"

"It was his face that scared me the most. It had a look of rage, of disgust. That wasn't even the worst thing he had said to me that night.

"Tell me! Is it Paul? Is it Kenny? Oh I know it's Ash right? That weak excuse for a trainer! I beat him! You were supposed to travel with ME! You were supposed to have fun with me, not that lame ass piece of shit. But no, you wanted to stay with him,"

He grabbed me by the collar. Basically spitting in my face. "You listen to me! Ash is dead to you! YOU ARE MINE!"

From there is all I remember. He knocked me out after that. But I know one thing that happened that night. I checked myself when I woke up. I... I wasn't a little girl anymore. There was blood! Kenny took it from me. He defiled my body! Right from me! Why... Why did it have to be him! Why couldn't He have been a rational person. all I knew was that I had to get away from him.

He locked me in a room. He took my Pokémon so that they couldn't help me, and on top of that, I was on the 3rd floor. He destroyed the phone. I had no way out. I felt hopeless. But I KNEW I WAS GETTING OUT OF THERE. I planned to make a run for it when he let me out. I waited and I waited. Time was going by as though it was a tortoise crawling through sand.

He finally opened the door, telling me "Get up bitch, its time to feed that pretty little slut mouth of yours. He threw a plate of food at the floor, and that was when I noticed he had my Pokémon belt hanging from a loop on his pants. I bided my time, waiting for an opening. The first chance I had, I grabbed my Pokémon from his pants and ran.

"I let out Togekiss, and let grappled myself up. Togekiss quickly left, soaring into the sky, away from him. I could hear him in the distance shouting "DAWN! COME BACK HERE!"

Being in the air brings us to the present. The moon is out. The clouds are hiding me. I should be able to make my escape. I look to my left, the clouds are getting close, so I nudge Togekiss into flying to the left. As Togekiss is turning I look forward, a dark black chunk of sky is there, a hole maybe? A rupture on the fabric of time? I hear a voice "Your life has been ruined by the actions of one person in a day. Would you like another chance? Another try to fix this?"

I can't tell whether or not this is real. However, at this point I have nothing to lose. "Of course!" is all I could muster with tears threatening to fall. Maybe, just maybe, I might be able to fix this.

"The voice in turn replied "Very well, your wish will be granted. However, your future will take a different course, you will face a consequence in exchange for what has happened." It was then that I noticed that the voice was of a Pokémon. I can't believe my eyes! Such a powerful beast is helping me.

Before I can say anything to it, Togekiss and I began to get enveloped with light. I can feel space and the warping around me, it is such a tangible feeling I am astonished by it. The clock is being turned back, I am being sent to a time before all of this happened. Next thing I know, I'm at the contest hall in Viridian.

Kenny is here, he walks up to me. He looks at me and says "You look like you just saw a ghost! What happened." As he said this he came near me, trying to wrap his arm around me. I quickly block his arm and yell "Don't touch me!" His face looks hurt by what I said but he backs off.

I hear someone say "Ooh, Kenny got rejected by his cute friend!" Of course I was going to reject him, he was the one who... no, that was another time, I'm in a time before that happens. I quickly turn and run as far away as I can, as soon as I stop I collect my thoughts and think. I can still keep things from going south. If I run away, then maybe it won't happen? Of course, that is the best thing to do. I can sneak out of here and run as far away as possible. Yes, that's what I'm going to do!

I quickly sneak outside, looking around for Kenny. Good, he's nowhere, probably looking for me.

I run, quickly taking Togekisses Pokeball and calling it out. I jump onto Togekisses back and say "Get as far away from here as possible!"

With my order Togekiss takes off, flying away from Viridian city.

Lumiose, Kalos 2016

"I can't believe it's been 3 years Charizard! 3 Glorious years in this amazing world!"

"Grab" replies Charizard  
"I know right. We have become so strong in these past few years. Still, our goal has not been fulfilled. We are here to help a trainer, we just don't know who."  
"Char gra ruh mrwa"  
"You're right, lets keep looking!"

* * *

 **Together with his Charizard, he continues on, searching for this mystery trainer, will he ever find out who he is supposed to help? or will he die never finding out what he is meant to do. Find out next time on, _The Beginnings_.**

 **A/N There it is. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll see you guys next time, make sure to review and tell me about any errors or bad plot holes, or really any opinion whether it be bad pacing, bad transitions, etc. If anyone would be so kind as to lend me their brain, I could really use someone to help me write this story, it helps to not only have a second opinion, but a proof reader. I especially could use help with adding detail to scenes. Please PM me if you would be so kind. VIVA PEARLSHIPPING!**


End file.
